Resistance
by Declackleclackle
Summary: The 2p! personalities have escaped from their counterparts and, harboring a deep hate towards their alter-egos, have taken them captive. Their fate rest on the shoulders of the only country left. Can the red headed Italian save his friends? Bad summary
1. Interrogation

Hello and welcome to** Resistance** :)

Me and my beta KekoBean13 would like to thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy it :D It is my first story on this site so your criticism is greatly appreciated

(Keko: Romano has a potty mouth ^^)

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not ever own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Chapter 1

Lovino delivered a swift, yet powerful, kick to his opponent's jaw. He felt immense satisfaction as droplets of blood flew out of the blonde's mouth.  
''I'm sick of your fucking shit, you ass wipe!'' he yelled, grabbing England's candy-pink tank top.  
''Tell me where they are!''  
Big, blue eyes looked up at Lovino to give him a wide, bloodstained grin.  
''Shan't.''  
With that, he slipped out of his tank top, leaving Lovino stood, his fist in the air, disturbingly pink material in hand.  
''Motherfucker..!'' He cursed, looking around the room.  
Not a tea-sipping weirdo in sight.  
'Fuck,' he thought to himself. 'That… retard was my last chance in finding the others.'

Since the 2p counterparts had escaped from their original owners, all hell had broken loose. They'd all gotten together and had taken everyone captive. They had Feliciano, Tomato-bastard. He hadn't seen his friends in weeks. He… he missed them, damn it...  
He felt his eyes water and a lump caught in his throat...  
''BOO!''  
Lovino jumped and spun around in the same motion to see... nothing? Hysterical laughter pierced the air causing the red head to grind his teeth in fury.  
''Sorry to interrupt, pet. It looked like you were busy thinking about something. Your brother, perhaps? Or maybe your boyfriend's lovely ass?''  
''Motherfucker, he is not my boyfriend!'' Lovino declared, stamping his foot.  
''Are you sure? It really doesn't seem that way...Oh well. Even if you manage to get past me, it's not like you're ever going to see him again.''

**Resistance**

**A/N:**

Short chapter is short. Chances are, all chapters will be this cause it fits the fic; it wouldn't really work with long chapters ^_^'' Again a massive danke to my *Germany voice* BFF, KekoBean13 for setting up this account and posting the chapters for me. You should check her out (especially all you yaoi fans out there!)  
Hope you'll stick with me :)

**B/N:**

Keko: Hellooo readers :D Please leave a review on your way out, good, bad I don't care ^^ Criticism will be appreciated and flames will be used to stoke our fire, what with this bad weather and all :)


	2. Capture

Welcome to the second chapter of **Resistance**!

Keko: I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not ever own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Chapter 2

Lovino froze.  
"He... He's not dead, is he?"  
He heard the same irritating laughter once more.  
"Please, we're not animals. Your boyfriend is alive and well. For now anyway."  
Lovino sighed in relief.  
"However, I do think you should be worrying about yourself more than anything."  
A sinking feeling weighed in the red head's stomach.  
"W-why, you scone-bastard?"  
"Ah, a pet name! How sweet," Lovino scowled, looking around the dark room. England continued. "Well other than a few other escapees, everyone you can trust is locked away. How can you stay alive out there if you don't know what's real and what's a lie?"  
The room fell silent.  
"Well dear?"  
"Because you're going to help me." Lovino smirked as he snagged England's ankles with his tie. Man, he should be a ninja! Or something...  
The blond fell to the floor, his knees making an unpleasant crunching sound as they hit the cold tiles. He winced.  
"Bugger! Oh well, I guess you got me."  
Lovino smiled triumphantly.  
"But I'm afraid I still can't help you."  
The red head's face fell. England smirked.  
"Not until you say please."

...  
What the fuck?

**Resistance**

**A/N **

Note: There is an actual, logical reason (that makes a lot of sense when you think about it) as to why Iggy actually wants to go with Lovino. But I guess I'll leave the explaining for later  
*so tired... zzzzz*

**B/N**

Keko: *pushes NBB off laptop* What she means to say is it shall all be revealed... wooooo... (ghostly voice)  
*Clears throat* Review please ^^


	3. First Impressions

Woot chapter three!

I guess the explaining comes in here a little

Thanks to all of you who faved, reviewed and story-alerted :D

To you anonoymous reviewers, thank you for your wonderful reviews

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not ever own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Chapter 3

"You're not exactly in the best position to be asking favours right now, retard." Lovino said, tightening the knot around the blond's ankles.  
"I'm sorry..." England mumbled, looking down slightly. "I suppose you're right. It's just... I can't remember the last time someone spoke to me with respect."  
Lovino paused and looked into England's shiny blue orbs.  
"I'm nothing more than an annoyance to them. They talk to me as if I'm five and pretend to love my scones, when it's obvious... they honestly couldn't care less about me."  
His bushy brows furrowed and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
Lovino felt terrible.  
"I'm sorry England. You just.. kinda give that first impression-"  
"That what? That I'm mentally fucked-up and immature? That you need to talk down to me just because I'm different?" The blond cried, his twisted in pain.  
His sobbing filled the room as Lovino began to loosen the tie from around his ankles. He couldn't help but feel helpless, not to mention as much of a bully as the other 2p assholes.  
"I thought you 1p personalities might be different; kinder and more supportive. But it looks like you're all the fucking same."

... To be continued! :D

**Resistance**

**A/N**

There you have it :) Hope you guys like it :D

**B/N**

Keko: Poor Iggy D: He needs hugs *claws at screen* Hugs for England!

Review please ^^


	4. Happiness

Hoho new chapter! *twirls mustache*

~Do do do do dodo do~

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not ever own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Chapter 4

"That's not true England!" Lovino cried, grabbing the blond's shoulders.  
"What makes you so sure?" England hissed, pushing the red head away.  
The room stayed silent for a while, until Lovino finally spoke up.  
"I grew up around the most cheerful people you could ever meet. Even though there were wars, financial crisises and many, many deaths..."  
England looked up.  
"...Everyone still found it in themselves to smile and appreciate what they had in life; even if those things were getting up early for meetings, or putting up with a scowly, spoilt brat daily..."  
Lovino felt himself tearing up as he looked at the blond.  
"Everyone was happy."  
England suddenly pulled him into a warm hug, hoping to not be shoved away as he had done.  
"You've got to help me England..." The britishman felt tears seep into the back of his shirt, causing him to hug the Italian even harder.  
"I miss them so much... I need to see them again, even if it's just to be pestered by my brother or yelled at by Germany. Please..."  
England stood up, holding out his hand for Lovino.  
"I know a place we can hide. There's fresh food, a room to sleep in and decent security."  
Lovino smiled and took the blond's hand.  
"Alright, let's go."

...To be continued! :D

**Resistance**

**A/N**

Bad ending is bad XD And here we have the makings of an unlikely pair  
But what will happen next?  
*twirls mustache again*

**B/N**

Keko: Is not bad meine freund :D Hope you guys like her fic ^^

Review please ^^


	5. The Factory

New chapter of Viva la **Resistance**!

Thanks again to everyone who faved or story alerted

*feels appreciated :)*

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Chapter 5

Once they got outside, Lovino's jaw dropped.  
The streets were trashed; crashed cars littered the road, and various blood stains marked the walls. Not a single person was in sight, and death and decay lingered in the air. England saw his sjhocked expression and scanned the street in front of them.  
''It's shocking isn't it? It's almost disgusting how the towns have crumbled within mere weeks.''  
The red head nodded slowly, still speechless.  
''Come on; if we stand around for too long, we'll be caught by one of the 2p's.''  
Lovino nodded again, and began to walk up the path with England.  
It was probably about 6pm and the sun was setting, oozing a crimson shadow over the town.  
They walked for a while, until , finally, England broke the silence.  
''It's up here, just round the corner.''  
Lovino looked up from the grey concrete. They were in...some sort of industrial estate.  
A factory? The Italian thought to himself, as he followed the road.  
''Here we are! My alter-ego's pride and joy!'' England grinned as he gestured towards the building that stood before them.  
Lovino looked up and read the big sign above him.  
'Britain's... Bakery Ltd. Famous for our massive range of delicious...scones.''  
The red head's jaw hit the floor. Infamous, more like!  
''You can't be serious!'' He whined, turning to the britishman.  
A sudden, familliarly deep voice interrupted them. From down the street, thank god.  
''Germany!'' England gasped, grabbing Lovino's arm and turning towards him.  
''It doesn't look like we have a choice, does it!''

**Resistance**

Phew well finally on their way aren't they :)

Could this be considered a cliffhanger?

I don't even...


	6. Safe

Second chapter of the day ^^

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not ever own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 6! :D

The two men ran through the factory gates and towards the main building, when they heard Germany shouting again. Increasing amounts of footsteps echoed through the empty streets, as multiple guards appeared on the horizon.  
''Quick!'' England called, pulling Lovino through the doors, and into the dark.

They sat for a while, regaining their breath.  
''Right,'' The blonde said, standing up.  
''We need to find a light switch. Once we can see, we can activate security. Then Germany won't be a problem.''  
Lovino rose up.  
''Ugh, I feel like we're in a zombie apocolypse or something." He said with a shudder.  
''If we don't do something soon, we might as well be.'' He could feel England's eyes bearing down on him as he ran his hand across the wall, feeling for that sought after light switch.  
Eventually Lovino came across a metal box.  
''Here.'' He called, opening it up, and pressing all the buttons.  
Bright lights suddenly blinded them both, revealing the room around them.  
''Fuck!' The Itallian cursed, squinting. England, however, didn't seem fazed, and ran up to look at a massive map on the wall opposite.  
''Hey- my office is just up the stairs from here. We'll head there, and then we can figure out what the actual bloody hell we're going to do about all this...''

...To be continued! :D

**Resistance**

Bwahahahaaa!

Close call there guys :)

Leave a review on your way out please ^^


	7. Settlement

Ohohohohohoho

Again, many thanks to all ye who've read, review and alerted/faved

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 7! :D

The staircase was narrow and metallic, causing the two's footsteps to echo wildly. The paint on the bland walls was peeling with age and dust lined every surface.  
''Hey, what happened to this place? It looks like no-one's been here in decades.''  
England turned round to face Lovino.  
''Oh, that… We went out of business a while ago. Our products were really popular at first, but then people started suing us, and stopped buying our stuff. I honestly couldn't say I know why…''  
Lovino scoffed as they reached the top of the staircase.  
''Righty-o,'' England got out a key.  
''This key unlocks and locks every unlockable and lockable thing in the factory.'' He said, putting the key an extremely vandalised door's keyhole.  
''If you ever need to use it without my permission, say, in an emergency, never lose it. You can chew on it, use it as a fork, whatever you want. Just don't lose it, okay?''  
He pushed the door open.  
'''Kay.'' There was a small office space with eccentric furniture, and lots of different doorways.  
''Lovino.'' England pointed his finger at the open door to the right of them. The Italian looked up.  
''Through there is a living space- there should be a sofa-bed and some cushions on a chair. If you can sort that out for yourself, you'll have somewhere to kip tonight.'' England went off in to another room, leaving Lovino alone in the silent room.  
''Okie-dokie...''

...To be continued! XD

**Resistance**

**A/N  
****  
**Hope you guys liked it ^^

**B/N**

Keko: I'm back... but I have nothing to say

Review ^^


	8. The Sofa Bed

Welcome back to **Resistance** :)

Hope you enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance  
**

Part 8 :D

England looked up on the shelf. Syrup, flour, baking powder...Tea! He took the box down and placed it on the counter.  
_I can't believe, after all this time, I finally put my plan in to action_… He thought, taking two cups off the mug tree.  
_I've been wanting to revolt against the others, but I've never had a chance...But thanks to Lovino...I'll have to pay him back somehow…  
_England filled the kettle, and set it on the hob, smiling to himself.  
While he was waiting for it to boil, he glanced at the clock on the opposite wall.  
''Lovino!'' He shouted, taking the sugar off the shelf.  
The red head appeared at the doorway.  
''Yeah?''  
''It's almost 9 'o'clock. I'm making us some tea to calm our nerves; how many sugars do you take?''  
Lovino didn't hesitate.  
''Screw the sugar, I'm busy being raped by the sofa bed.''  
England gave him a weird look, before pouring out the tea.  
''Uh, yeah... I'll be through to help you with it in a sec.''  
Lovino turned around to leave, but paused.  
''Are you going to sleep in the bed with me?''  
England laughed slightly.  
''Don't be silly: I'd probably push you off in my sleep and hog the blanket. I'll sleep on my office chair… I've done it plenty of times before."  
The Italian nodded, sighing with relief as he walked in to the living area.

It was about half nine, and both men had just settled down after a long fight with the sofa-bed.  
''Bloody tough bugger that was.''  
''Yeah...'' Lovino agreed, as he sipped the tea. It tasted earthy, but after a few sips he had to admit, it was better that the usual standard of other British food and drink.

To be continued! :D

**Resistance**

**A/N  
**

****Interesting choice of words there Lovino :D

Just to avoid any confusion; 2p personalities will be referred to by their country names e.g. England

1p personalities will be referred to by their actual names e.g. Lovino

Review ^^


	9. Tea

Hallo~

Chapterrr... 9? Yeah 9 :)

Enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 9! :D

''So...'' The room fell silent for a second, as Lovino took another mouthful of his tea.  
It was certainly doing its job; he could hardly keep his eyes open. He looked up at England.  
''What d'you think we should do about all the 2p personalities? And all the others... H-how long have they got left?''  
A lump appeared in Lovino's throat.  
England looked him in the eye.  
''I can't say for sure, but I think... about 3 weeks.''  
''Oh.'' It was horrible. He never thought of the day where he'd have to think of his brother dying. _I mean, he always surrenders and gets away without a scratch on him..._ Lovino thought sadly.  
_But that's not gonna help now.  
_''Hey, stiff upper lip. Three weeks is plenty of time... right?'' The blonde said, smiling wearily.  
Lovino didn't reply.  
England frowned and stood up.  
''Come on, Lovino. You look tired. Get into bed…'' He said, gesturing towards the doorway with an evil-looking sofa-bed in it. He nodded and stood up slowly, now clearly looking upset.  
''Hey.'' The red head turned around to face him.  
''If you don't stay strong, then who will? Never give up, Lovino.'' He smiled and walked into the room, closing the door after him.  
_Poor kid,_ he thought. _While I have no links what so ever, he has family, friends... lovers. All of whom are to be put to death.  
_He yawned, placing his cup on his desk. Propping up his cushion, he laid back and, before he knew it, he was as sleepy as Lovino had been a couple of moments ago.  
_Best sleep now, _he thought. _We've got a lot to sort out tomorrow..._

Lovino stretched his arms above his head. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows, and he felt well-rested. He got up to open the window to let in some fresh, late-spring air, when he was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream coming from England's room...

To be continued! :D

**Resistance**

Dun dun dunnnnn~

See you next time :)


	10. Creeper

Hon hon hon~

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 10! :D

The Brit was petrified, his back pressing so hard against the chair it might as well have just become one with it.  
Lovino ran in to the room, almost tripping over in the process.  
''England! What hap-!''...  
He looked around the room and saw what the blonde was screaming about.  
''Oh, for god's sake... You've got to be fucking shitting me!''  
''Lovino! Don't act so passive! America's here to kill us!''  
The 'intruder' continued to crouch in the corner of the room, eating god-knows-what out of a cup with a spoon.  
''He's the good America. There's no need to panic- he's on our side.''  
''Hello there-'' The Yankee greeted, placing his cup and spoon down on the table next to him.  
''You must be England... Call me Alfie, cutie.''  
The blonde blushed violently, feeling stupid for acting like a baby over such a minor thing.  
Lovino didn't find this display of affection as amazing as his friend did and continued to rant.  
''So-!'' He turned to Alfred, pointing his finger.  
''Why the fuck are you here? And how long have you been creeping on England?''  
''Well, when I escaped I made my way here, like the hero I am, because I thought this is the first place Arthur would head if he escaped. I hoped to find him here… But I found something better instead..'' He said, shooting England a slightly pervy smile.  
''I've been here for a couple days. And I was sat here all night. There's no Internet connection here, so-''  
''So you just perved on him to pass the time!'' The Italian yelled.  
''...Yeah, that sounds about right.''  
Lovino gave him a look as if to say 'Are you serious?' and opened the window...and he didn't like what he saw...

To be continued! :D

**Resistance**

A wild Alfred has joined your team!

New chapters tomorrow guys~

See you then :)


	11. Germany

****Hey guys ^^

Thanks for sticking with me this far :D

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :) **

Enjoy!

**Resistance**

Part 11! :D

''Oh, for fucks sake. As if this day wasn't crappy enough...''  
Lovino said, turning from the window.  
Alfred looked up from England.  
''What is it, homie?'' He questioned, placing his hand on the red head's shoulder, only for it to be removed quickly.  
''Fuck off, I'm not your homie, retard.''  
''What is it?''  
England approached the two squabbling countries.  
''Oh, just Germany, with some of his friends.'' Lovino commented, walking into the kitchen area.  
The remaining men stuck their heads out the window in unison.  
Germany was stood at the gates, AK-47 in hand, six more soldiers evenly spread out around the factory.  
''What a neat freak... Is Ludwig like this aswell?'' England looked at Alfred.  
''Like you wouldn't believe, bro. He's probably organised all his dirty books by height in millimetres or something.'' He replied, sitting down on England's chair.  
He gestured to his lap, but the blonde only blushed and shook his head.  
''So what are we going to do?'' Lovino said, re-appearing from the kitchen holding a range of pastry products and tea on a tray.  
''I know what we could do.'' England said, grabbing a scone.  
''Here, follow me...'' He said, opening the door leading to the stairs.  
The two men didn't have much choice and obeyed, not far behind.  
''But what about the tea? It'll get cold!'' Lovino complained.  
''We could just microwave it, bro.''

The Italian paused in his steps, and gave Alfred the worst look ever.  
''You can't fucking microwave tea, you fuck-tard.''  
''Hey you two, no fighting! Tea is the least of our worries right now…''

To be continued! XD

**Resistance**

Next chapter shall be up promptly :)


	12. Flirt

Hey guys I'm back :)

Umm I don't really have anything to say soo onto the fic I guess..

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 12! :D

Eventually the trio reached the end of the staircase. Alfred jumped off three steps before the floor, causing the others to jump and Lovino to give him another harsh look.  
''Alfred, will you-''  
''I thought I told you to call me Alfie.'' The American said, raising his eyebrow and smirking.  
The shorter of the two's cheeks burned red.  
''Uh… Alfie? Could you calm down, please? Please try to stay in a serious state of mind if you can.''  
Lovino stared at the blank, wooden floor.  
He really missed Antonio right now. England might be enjoying Alfred's attention, but all Lovino could do was watch them and feel very much homesick.  
''Hey love-birds, can we just go already?'' He said quickly, frowning at them both.  
England shot a questioning look at the brunette and opened the door to the main entrance.  
''Yeah... It's just around here...''  
They walked in, and took a left through another door, which lead to yet another staircase.  
''Oh, I'm fucking sick of this.''  
Lovino declared, as he stormed down the steps.  
England was really concerned now.  
''Let's go, homie!''Alfred shouted heartily as he grabbed the blonde's hand and began to follow the red head.  
His heart fluttered and he grinned, relentless of whether he was being dragged down the stairs by a hyperactive American or not.  
A large thunk sounded from the floor, as the Italian stormed in to the cellar-like room. He looked up and was amazed...

To be continued.. :D

(Really bad ending is bad. XD)

**Resistance**

**A/N**

****Sorry for there only being one chapter yesterday guys :) I've reached the end of my notes so the new ones will be updated as they come, which'll possibly be once a day if we're lucky :D

**B/N**

Keko: I'm really sorry about only one chapter yesterday, entirely my fault :( (:

Review please?


	13. Photographs

Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter :D

Hope you enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 13! :D

The atmosphere was tense as they walked to the trapdoor. Alfred, being almost completely self-centred as he is, continued to ramble about comics and ice cream, just to be met with silence.  
''Uh… Right, so this is it.'' England said, reaching in to his pocket for the key.  
The lock clicked, and he pulled the hatch open.  
''So what's in here, Iggy? A dungeon?... Are you going to torture me..? Alfred asked, running his fingers down England's neck.  
''Oh, fuck off!'' Lovino shouted, as he stormed in front of them and descended the ladders as fast as possible.  
Alfred looked down the trapdoor, a shocked expression on his face. ''What?...I wasn't asking him..!''  
England mentally face-palmed, and went after the evidentially upset nation.  
Lovino felt like crying, as he stormed up to a desk in the corner.  
Insensitive bastard... He was just about as good as reading the atmosphere as Antonio was… and that wasn't very good. Damn Yankee…  
He looked down at the desk. There were...scraps of paper?  
On closer inspection, he saw they were old photos...And there were a LOT of them.  
''Ah, so you found those...'' England said, appearing behind him.  
''What the fuck are they?'' He scowled.  
''…Well, I'm guessing Arthur had made some sort of combat record…There's photos of Germany stood with Hitler…A lot of Francis…-''  
''Is there any of Antonio!''  
''...Well there should be, with all that fuss on with the Spanish Armada and all...Here.''  
He handed the Italian a picture of Pirate!Antonio holding a sword, and smiling at the camera.  
Lovino grinned, and eyes watered. Damn, he looked good…  
''Hey, England..?''  
''Yes?'' The Brit looked up from the desk.  
''Well…would you mind if I kept this? It's just...-''  
''I understand, Lovino. Of course you can keep it. I'd be feeling just as down if I was subjected to lots of mushy stuff when I hadn't seen my boyfriend for weeks.''  
''Thanks, England.'' A tear rolled down the Italian's cheek.  
''Hey, Alfred!-'' The blonde yelled up the trapdoor. ''You can come down now!'''  
He turned to Lovino.  
''I'll show you what I dragged down here for now…''

To be continued! :D

**Resistance**

Updates may be slower now if I can't get the chapters finished in time but it'll depend :)

For now, I bid you adieu~


	14. Accident

Hey guys welcome back :D

Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

**Disclaimer: I have, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 14! :D

''Coming, homie!'' The American's loud footsteps were audible from below, as he ran towards the trap door.  
''Careful, it's dark down he-''  
England was interrupted as Alfred carelessly jumped through the hatch, hitting the stone floor with a thud.  
... ''What the fuck?'' Lovino looked up, his brow creased. Disrupting his Antonio-ogling-time, he thought. Bastard.  
''Alfred, shit, are you okay!''  
The blonde ran over, and shook the brunette's shoulders.  
''Is he alright?'' Lovino shouted over.  
''Uhhh...'' England inspected Alfred's head for bumps and cuts.  
''It doesn't look like it.'' Some of the American's blood smeared on to England's fingers.  
''He has a cut on his forehead, but it's nothing serious...he'll probably just be unconscious for a bit.''  
''Oh.'' Lovino cheered on the inside, but started to feel kind of guilty.  
''So…What were you going to show us?''  
England propped Alfred's body against the wall.  
''Idiot...'' He muttered to himself as he licked the blood off his fingers.  
Well, at least he was a nice-tasting idiot.  
''Here.'' England said to Lovino, turning to face a massive cupboard.  
''This is probably the only way we can escape without being captured or shot.''  
He unlocked it with his key, and swung the large doors open.  
''My masterpiece! I spent years completing this collection...Even…_that_ gun...is here…'' He commented, scanning the gun with a scar across it, remembering unwanted memories.  
Lovino was shocked. Was England some sort of psycho?  
''How many fucking different types of gun have you got here?''

To be continued! :D

**Resistance**

Bwahahaha~

See you guys next time ^^


	15. England's Hobby

Honhonhon~**  
**

New chapter for all those still reading :)

Enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I have not, do and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 15 :D

''Well... I've got the original prototype of almost every rifle, handgun and pistol ever made in the UK.'' England commented, smiling at them.  
''There's fucking tons!''  
Guns, old and new, battered and broken were hung in the cupboard. A massive metal box, bulging with different types of ammo was sat in the corner, gathering dust.  
''So, what are we going to do with-'' Lovino paused, as it hit him.  
''You're going to shoot them?'' He yelled at the Briton.  
''Better- we're going to kill them.'' England said, grinning at the Italian.  
''What-wh-!'' Lovino was lost for words.  
''It's simple: Load, aim, fire.''  
He grabbed a rifle, and some ammo, and handed it to the dumbfounded Italian.  
''B-but, if you kill them, th-they'll die!'' He cried, holding the weapon towards England, gesturing for him to take it away.  
The blonde ignored his actions, and faced him.  
''How else are we going to get out of here? Hope they'll decide to have a tea break and sneak past them?''  
''Bu-'' Lovino began.  
''And suppose we _do_ manage to escape from here without triggering any gunfire. Do you really think asking them nicely is going to set your friends free and stop them from burning down cities?''  
''Well...''  
England raised a bush eyebrow at him.  
''It's just...well, as well as killing evil copies of my friends, I'd be killing an evil copy of my brother as well...I guess it just kinda freaks me out. I mean, it's not like I have a problem with killing, please.''  
He smiled at the blonde.  
''It's just... the wrong selection of people.''  
England made his way towards the desk in the corner of the room.  
''Well, either way, they're going to have to be eliminated.'' He smiled rather... eerily at Lovino, and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.  
Uh... that was creepy, Lovino thought.  
Something tells me he's actually going enjoy this whole shooting fiasco…

To be continued! :3

**Resistance**

Hmm a longer chapter today :D

Note: There may or may not be a chapter tomorrow we'll just have to see how time is :)


	16. Eyebrows

Sorry about not uploading yesterday

As a peace offering, here's two chapters ^^

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 16, Part 1 :B

''Dear..America..''  
England read aloud as he wrote, stretching the syllables almost childishly.  
''When..you..waaake up, meet uus..in the..living.. areaa..''  
He folded the paper and tucked it in to Alfred's half-clenched fist.  
''Righty...Have you got the guns?''  
Lovino lazily held up each weapon, making a half-assed mock-shooting gesture.  
''Kay...Lets go!''  
The blonde grabbed his own rifle and began to ascend the thick, wooden ladders.  
'Jeez, the thought of killing makes him fucking hyperactive,' the Italian thought, following the other up though the trapdoor.  
'I wonder what he's like when it actually comes to shooting them.'

The two sat on the edge of the sofa bed, with some fresh tea.  
''We'll just settle for a bit, it's still quite light out. That, and, if we don't have Alfred with us, it's very unlikely that we'll kill them all without getting shot ourselves.''  
Lovino nodded, sipping at his tea, not really paying much attention.  
The room was quiet as the two men drank their tea, happy to know they weren't going to be interrupted by the likes of the American downstairs.  
''So..'' Lovino began.  
''Alfred really seems to like you.''  
England placed his cup on the coffee table next to the sofa bed.  
''He does, doesn't he?''  
''Well, do you, uh, like him back?'' The Italian asked, turning to him.  
''Hm... Well, now that you mention it, he is quite sweet. Not to mention the way his legs look in those trousers, or the angle of his eyebrows...I have to admit, he is rather cute...''  
Lovino was slightly surprised at what England had said.  
''Eyebrows..? Oh, it doesn't matter. Well, you evidently seem to like him, in more ways than one. Instead of pushing him away for my sake, just... profess your feelings for him.'' He said, smiling at the blonde.  
''I don't mind it, now that I'm truly confident I can rescue the others. So, if he hugs you, you accept that hug dammit.''  
England grinned, and got up from the sofa bed.  
''Thanks, Lovino. I'll be sure to make you proud.''  
He said, before disappearing in to the kitchen.  
The Italian screwed his eyebrows up in part confusion, part laughter, and lay back on the bed.  
God, this England guy is a weird one, he thought, putting his hands behind his head.

To be continued! :D

**Resistance**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, the two chapter thing yesterday didn't really work but today hopefully ^^

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 17 :D

'Come to think of it, the past few days, weeks have been weird,' Lovino reminisced. He was forced to become almost completely independent, not constantly depending on others. It was a step up for him, becoming more mature, and possibly altering his personality for the best.  
''Lovino, d'you want another cuppa?'' England suddenly shouted from the kitchen.  
''No thanks.'' He replied, stretching and jumping off the sofa-bed.  
The Italian walked into the kitchen and leaned against an empty wall.  
He glanced at the clock.  
It was 3:07 in the afternoon.  
'Wow, the time has flown,' the brunette thought.  
...But then again, they had gotten up late, at about 11. Not very wise, considering the company they had outside, but Germany didn't seem to be planning anything serious at the moment. So they were safe for now.  
''So...when do you think Alfred will wake up?'' Lovino said, drumming his fingers on the wall.  
England poured the water in to his cup and stirred.  
''I couldn't say for sure.."  
He brought the cup to his lips.  
''It should be less than an hour now.''  
Lovino nodded.  
... ''Why don't we just wake him up? A classic bucket of cold water in the face?'' The Italian questioned.  
''Lovino, he has an injury on his forehead. It we wake him up, and stop him from healing, he'll probably be really dizzy and aching. Plus, he's a country, so he'll heal quicker than usual, so just don't rush him, 'kay?'' The blonde replied, removing the teabag from the cup.  
"'Kay..''  
Lovino walked in to the main room, and took a biscuit from the the tray they had abandoned earlier. It was nice, but really..bland. Is all British food and drink this plain? He thought, picking up another biscuit. Well, they were good enough for him to be wanting more.  
Lovino was just about to take another bite when the door leading to the stairs slammed open.  
''Shit-Fuck-Nyeh!'' The brunette cursed, dropping the pastry on the ground.  
He looked up to see a flustered Alfred, blood running from his forehead to settle on his cheeks.  
Lovino frowned at the American.  
''S-sorry, I got lost.'' He mumbled, shuffling forward.  
''Are you okay, Alfred?'' The Italian asked, meeting him in the middle of the room.  
''I'm fine, my head just stings a bit..I think I have a headache or something. That, and I grazed my knees a bit.''  
By this time, England had entered the room and had seen Alfred, all bloodied up.  
''Alfie!'' He gasped, hugging him. ''Are you alright? One sec..I'll get this blood cleaned up.''  
The American blushed, and Lovino smiled in satsifaction. 'What a pimp,' he thought. 'I taught him well. I should be Cupid..or something..'  
''Wait..Blood?'' Alfred said, touching his forehead, marking his hands red.  
England came back from the kitchen with a first aid kit and sat the American down on his chair.  
''Come to think of it England, why didn't you clean him up before?'' Lovino asked, watching him mop up the blood with a sanitary wipe.  
''I didn't think it would bleed that much!'' He said, placing large plaster on his patient's brow.  
''But don't worry Alfred, I'll make you feel better..'' He grinned perversely.  
'Woah..Go England!' The dumbfounded Italian thought to himself.

To be continued! :D

Ooh~ more yaoi to come guys ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Woot chapter 18! *Does little dance*

Keko: One word: Hibari

Enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Hetalia :)**

**Resistance**

Part 18 :D

Alfred blushed, slightly shocked, yet not unhappy at how England's behaviour had changed.  
Since he had met him this morning, he had boldly flirted, hoping to not be put down.  
Well, evidently, his hard work had been proved successful, and it seemed that the blonde was now showing him a positive attitude. Maybe later, he could show him some positive actions…  
''Alfie.'' England waved his hand in front of the Yankee's face.  
''Hello? Anyone home?'' He said, now poking his cheek.  
''Here I am, homie!'' He exclaimed, sitting up straight.  
England smirked, raised an eyebrow and held up a rifle in front of him.  
''How well can you handle a gun?''  
''Yes!''  
'Alfred! What was that?' He thought to himself. 'Really? Get yourself together! Now's your chance! Say something witty, yet flirty...'  
''..Yes!''  
Again? Jeez, what is wrong with you today?  
England grinned, and bent down slightly, cupping the American's face.  
''Nervous, are we?'' He asked, his pink tongue darting out to lick his friend's cheek.  
''Don't be. I'll show you how it's done.''  
Lovino cleared his throat, and put his hand on England's shoulder, pulling him back.  
''What he means, is, do you know the basics, like reloading, and aiming?''  
Alfred's cheeks were still ablaze as he looked up at the blonde.  
''Y-yeah. I mean, I'm not amazing when it comes to guns, but then again, I'm not completely crap...Wait, why do you have guns?''  
''We're going to kill Germany and his soldiers.'' England said, rather bluntly.  
''Oh...Well, I guess I never really liked him..I mean, I got involved in wars that had nothing to do with me, because of him and his buddies...When are we going to do it?''  
''Oo-er.'' The blond interrupted.  
Lovino frowned at him, and faced Alfred again.  
''As soon as you're ready. We have two guards each, apart from England, who has Germany extra.''  
The room fell in to silence and Alfred stood up.  
''Well, uh, what we waiting for? There's no point prolonging the inevitable.''  
Everything stayed quiet as he headed for a rifle which had been stood up in the corner of the room.  
'What the fuck?' Lovino thought. Those words are a bit long for that Yankee to be using! ...Maybe England is rubbing off on him...Ew..  
''Well, he has a point... Lets go.''  
The three men took their weapons, and positioned themselves at the windows appropriate for their targets. England had to go in to the living area to view Germany properly, leaving Lovino and Alfred alone in the main room.  
''So... England says to knock on the wall three times, and on the mental count of three, we'll all shoot together. Just remember to aim for their heads.''  
''I'll try...'' The American said, inserting ammunition, a satisfying click sounding after two bullets.  
''That's if I don't screw up majorly, and get shot.''  
Lovino loaded his own gun, unsure as to what to say back.  
''O-okay, so...Are you ready?''

To be continued :D

**Resistance**

****Well here comes the battalion ~

Oh and I've rewritten the end of chapter twelve just so you know :)

Review?


End file.
